


Together Forever

by Sephinova



Series: What Is Love? [6]
Category: Final Fantasy VII
Genre: Bacon, Breakfast, Cuddling & Snuggling, Eskimo Kisses, F/M, Fluff, Food, Kissing, Not Beta Read, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rating May Change, Singing, Somewhat Incestuous Pairing, Song: Love Me Tender (Elvis Presley), Songfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-02-25 22:01:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sephinova/pseuds/Sephinova
Summary: A collection of small minor stories in my 'What Is Love?' series of Sephiroth and Jenova spending their days on The Planet.1. Quality Time: Sephiroth wants to spend some quality time with Jenova. SFW2. Bacon: Sephiroth finally albeit unintentionally discovers a way of getting Jenova out of bed. SFW3. Love Me Tender: Sephiroth sings to Jenova. SFWish (Suggestive but nothing explicit)
Relationships: Jenova/Sephiroth (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: What Is Love? [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1134383
Kudos: 3





	1. Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> I considered making a separate series from my 'What Is Love?' series but I think making this into a multi-chapter collection works better. These stories will all if not most be all be tooth-rotting fluff, you've been warned. XD
> 
> 'Quality Time' takes place after 'What Is Love?': https://archiveofourown.org/works/15522552

''Mother, it's already past midday, aren't you going to get up?'' Sephiroth gently asks standing at the entrance of the bedroom.

He didn't know why he bothered asking his mother because he knew what her answer would be.

''Not yet,'' Jenova replies happily laying on the double bed with a soft blanket up to her neck. 

He was right, he shouldn't have bothered asking.

Sephiroth went over to the bed and sits on it. ''We planned to spend today at the beach,'' He reminds her.

''There is no rush, we can go to the beach later or you can go on you're own if that is what you want to do,'' She replies.

''But the plan was for the both of us to go to together and not only that and it will take us a couple of hours to fly there.''

''I can catch up with you later.'' 

''But by the time you arrive it will start to get dark and the temperature of the water will drop.'' 

Jenova closes her pale pink eyes and hums in thought. Sephiroth had come to know what that hum meant.

''It's alright if you decide you don't want to go today, it just would have been nice to have spent some quality time at the beach, it's your favourite place after all,'' He says in a reassuring yet somewhat disappointed tone.

She reopens her eyes and looks at her son with an apologetic expression. ''I am sorry but I promise we will go to the beach tomorrow.'' 

And once again, he was correct. He was beginning to read and recognize his mother's characteristic behaviours quite well now.

Sephiroth shakes his head. ''Don't worry about it, Mother, I know how much you enjoy the luxury of a good bed and as long as you're happy I don't mind.''

He stands up making his way out of the bedroom until something long, thin and warm snakes around his wrist stopping him in his tracks. He didn't need to look at it to know what it was, it was one of Jenova's tentacles. He turns around to face her again.

''Just because we are not going to the beach today does not mean we cannot spend quality time together,'' Jenova mentions, mischief gleaming in her otherworldly eyes.

He raises his eyebrows. ''Oh? How would you like to spend it?'' He asks with a hint of playfulness in his voice.

Sephiroth knew EXACTLY how she wanted to spend their time today but couldn't help but play along.

Jenova hums, her eyes aimlessly roaming the room before returning on her son. ''Snuggling,'' She answers.

He lets out an amused chuckle, he was getting good at this.

''But first, remove your shirt,'' She softly orders.

Unable to deny his dearest mother, Sephiroth gladly and slowly unbuttons his blue short-sleeve shirt his gaze locked on his mother's pleased expression as he does so. He exposes his muscular torso, her eyes light up and her lips form into a grin. She was enjoying his little show. 

''Like what you see?'' He asks.

''Oh, yes,'' She purrs.

He allows his shirt to slide off his shoulders and catches the sleeves as it reaches his hands. He leaves it on top of a chest of drawers and gets into bed. Jenova rolls onto her side snuggling up to him and wrapping a few of her tentacles over him.

''Laying in bed is so much better when with you, Sephiroth.'' She approves caressing the smooth skin of Sephiroth's battle-hardened arms with her hand.

''The feeling is mutual with you also.'' Sephiroth agrees leaning in to lightly rub the tip of his nose against her's.

Jenova giggles copying the cute affectionate action. He gives a quick playful kiss to her nose which elicits more giggles from her and rubs the tip of her nose again with his. Without warning, she presses her dark blue lips to his. He smiles into the kiss and closes his eyes kissing her back.

Whether it was swimming in the sea or snuggling in bed, to Sephiroth, it was always time well spent with Mother.


	2. Bacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth finally albeit unintentionally discovers a way of getting Jenova out of bed. SFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to post this chapter for the past few months but I was too lazy to. lol

Sephiroth stirs rolling onto his side with a quiet groan awaking from his slumber. He opens his Mako eyes his vision coming into focus to his dearest Mother laying beside him on the double bed with her back turned fast asleep. He smiles.

His gaze turns to the curtained window. A thin ray of sunlight peeked between the purple curtains and he could hear the faint cheerful twitterings of the birds outside. It is morning.

When he is more awake, Sephiroth carefully moves a few of Jenova's tentacles that lay spread across his body and gets out of bed. Standing up, he grabs his folded black leather trousers from the dressing table and puts them on, brushes his hair and opens the door out to the hallway but stops looking back at Jenova.

Unlike the times when she rested in a nest of her own tentacles, Sephiroth knew that she would most likely not wake or least not get up until midday as she always adamantly refused to get out of the comfort of a good human bed, not that he minded, her happiness means everything to him and not only that, she always offered him cuddles, kisses and the soothing caresses of her many appendages and he is an addict to her delightful affections.

Smiling, he leaves the bedroom, quietly closes the door and heads down to the kitchen.

Once in the kitchen, Sephiroth opens a cupboard grabbing a frying pan and places it onto the electric-powered stove and turns it on. Next, he opens the fridge and takes out a tub of butter, eggs and a plastic packet of bacon. He looks at the meat, his lips curving into a small smile. He couldn't remember the last time he ate bacon it had been such a long time, it was one of his favourite treats that he used to indulge in on occasion. Just the thought of sinking his teeth into the tasty meat made his mouth water.

Using a knife, he scoops up some butter out of the tub and into the frying pan. The butter melts whilst Sephiroth rips into the plastic packet pulling out a few rashers and drops them onto the hot pan.

Jenova lay in peaceful sleep.

Abruptly, her calm breathing is disturbed, she breathes in deeply and then quickens by an interesting scent. A delicious scent. She licks her dark blue lips, a tiny trickle of drool leaves her mouth and slowly her eyes open.

''What is that delicious smell?'' Jenova drawls sleepily sniffing the air.

She sits up wiping the drool off with the back of her hand and looks to the right side of the bed, Sephiroth isn't there. He must be making breakfast for himself she assumes.  
Jenova yawns, stretches out her many limbs and gets out of bed. Exiting the bedroom, she follows the delightful smell and the sound of quiet sizzling and makes her way downstairs.

She sees that the kitchen door is wide open and her son is standing at the cooker with his back turned. She enters the kitchen and Sephiroth turns around greeting her with a smile.

''Good morning, Sleeping Beauty. I didn't think you would get up so early.'' He greets pleasantly surprised.

Jenova giggles at the affectionate nickname. ''Good morning, my Prince. The enticing smell of your cooking broke the sleeping curse.'' She greets him in return with a playful tone as she saunters towards him and gives a hug from behind. ''What are you cooking?''

''Bacon and eggs, I took some from Junon yesterday. Would you like to try a rasher of bacon?''

''Yes, I would like that.'' 

Jenova sits at the dining table whilst Sephiroth grabs a plate from a cupboard and using a spatula, he takes a slither of bacon and puts it on the plate and takes a knife and fork placing them in front of her.

''I hope you like it, Mother.''

She thanks her son and looks at the food, it was a long strip, reddish-brown and orange in colour and smells oh so mouthwateringly good. Using the utensils, she cuts into the meat and pops a piece into her mouth, her lips curve into a smile and she lets out a hum of satisfaction. A burst of heavenly flavour dances upon her tongue, it is a salty and smoky flavour and its texture chewy and slightly crispy.

''It's delicious, isn't it?'' Sephiroth inquires knowingly.

Jenova nods and swallows. ''It is one of the tastiest foods I have tried.'' She agrees, taking another bite.

''Would you like me to dish you the rest?''

''But you cooked those for yourself.''

''It's alright, there's more in the fridge I can fry up for myself.''

''If there is enough for you then yes, please.''

Happy to oblige, Sephiroth dishes out the rest of the tasty meat for her.

Perhaps it was by pure chance that Jenova had awoken and risen by the delicious aroma of bacon. Sephiroth had closed the bedroom door but he had left the kitchen door open and not only that, his mother had a strong sense of smell.

Over the next few weeks Sephiroth acquires and fries bacon for breakfast and each time Jenova never once failed to get up from the comfort of human beds. He tries closing the bedroom and kitchen doors but the meaty aroma always manages to find its way to her nostrils. 

Sephiroth had finally albeit unintentionally discovered a way of getting Jenova out of bed. 

The power of bacon is strong indeed. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


	3. Love Me Tender

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sephiroth sings to Jenova.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to post 'Love Me Tender' but I've been addicted to playing Persona 5 Royal for the past month, It's such an awesome video game and I highly recommend to anyone that loves JRPGs! ^^
> 
> I was inspired by the fact that Sephiroth's Japanese voice actor Toshiyuki Morikawa years ago did a song cover of 'Love Me Tender' originally sung by Elvis Presley. Whenever I listen to Morikawa's cover I can't help but get all giddy and imagine Sephiroth serenading Jenova! <3

_''Love me tender,_  
_love me sweet,_  
_never let me go._  
_You have made my life complete,_  
_and I love you so.''_

Jenova listens to the deep, silvery voice of her darling Sephiroth gently singing to her. They both lay sleepily on the double bed, naked, face-to-face, embracing as a few of Jenova's tentacles caress her son's powerful flawless body as they bask in the blissful afterglow of their Reunion.

_''Love me tender,_  
_love me true,_  
_all my dreams fulfilled._  
_For my darlin' I love you,_  
_and I always will.''_

She remembers fondly of the first time when he sang to her. Confused yet curious, she patiently waited for him as he stood awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck looking at his surroundings at nothing in particular for a few moments before taking her hands in his, his Mako gaze bared deeply into her eyes before he poured his heart out in song.

That song was _Love Me Tender_. The same song he is singing now.

When he first finished singing to her, Sephiroth had confessed to Jenova that he had practised for several weeks before plucking up the courage to sing to her. Since that time, he grew in confidence and would sing a handful of other lovely songs but Love Me Tender was her favourite. Perhaps it was the lyrics, maybe it was the slow pleasant rhythm of the song or it was simply because it was the first song her son had sung to her.

_''Love me tender,_  
_love me long,_  
_take me to your heart._  
_For it's there that I belong,_  
_and we'll never part.''_

Sephiroth strokes back the strays of his mother's silver hair behind her ear and leans in to press his lips to her dark blue ones. She smiles into the kiss and kisses him back, oh how she loves the warmth of his soft lips upon her own. He breaks away from the kiss and takes a deep breath.

_''Love me tender,_  
_love me true,_  
_all my dreams fulfilled._  
_For my darlin' I love you,_  
_and I always will.''_

Her son's singing inspired her to take up the delightful activity. Initially, she hummed and sang Love Me Tender as well as other pleasant songs and tunes she heard whether to herself or to her dearest Sephiroth. He could never get enough of her singing, his gaze would glow dreamily when she enchanted him with soothing melodies. Jenova never imagined just how emotionally invigorating intoning could be let alone the fascinating messages and feelings conveyed by the composers through the complementation of various instruments and voices that created auditory art for the mind and soul. How wonderfully mysterious the language of music could be.

_''Love me tender,_  
_love me dear,_  
_tell me you are mine._  
_I'll be yours through all the years,_  
_till the end of time.''_

Jenova feels a rush of warmth to her cheeks as her smile grows wider by the third verse, each other's for all of eternity... what could be more perfect than that?

Deciding to join in on the last chorus with her son, she inhales and opens her mouth.

_''Love me tender,_  
_love me true,_  
_all my dreams fulfilled._  
_For my darlin' I love you,_  
_and I always will.''_

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! :D


End file.
